


Three Times the Evil

by pillar_of_salt, princessitsy



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: Evil author day, threesome style
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver, Elizabeth McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 34
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of E/N/H we have written is out of control and we will probably never finish it all, so have a few little tidbits. Comments make our day! And might encourage us to finish these pieces.

Elizabeth is settled on the bed in her suite, phone propped on her lap as she video chats with Henry. “Well I’m glad to hear that’s settled.” Elizabeth’s eyes flick toward the door again, only half paying attention to Henry’s recounting of something that happened at work. 

Henry makes a face. “Am I keeping you from something babe?”

“No, no, I’m just…” She’s interrupted by a knock on the door and her face lights up. “Hold up Henry, there’s someone at the door.”

Henry sighs, his frustration evident. He hasn’t had so much as a _second_ to talk to his wife for this whole week. “Babe, it’s nearly midnight. Who could possibly need you right now?”

“It won’t take long, promise.” She stands up, the phone still in her hand and Henry gets a sideways view of the floor of the room as she walks to the door.

Elizabeth opens the door with a smile. “Ma’am,” Nadine says. She holds a leather binder in one hand and her curls are damp and her face is scrubbed clean. She’s dressed down in soft pants and a knit sweater, looking more casual than she normally allows, especially on a work trip. But it _is_ midnight. “You needed something?”

“Thanks for coming over, Nadine. Come in.” Nadine steps into the suite and closes the door behind her. 

Henry cuts in on the speaker. “Should I call you back?”

Nadine’s eyes flick toward the phone as Henry makes his presence known. “Hi, Henry,” she says. Elizabeth turns the screen toward her and Nadine gives a little wave. 

Henry smiles. “Hi, Nadine. Still working, huh? Doesn’t she ever give you a break?”

“I serve at the pleasure,” Nadine says, a light touch of teasing in her tone. 

“See, what would I do without her?” Elizabeth says. She turns the phone around again. 

“I’ll let you go, babe—”

“No, stay on the line. Stay right there.”

“You seem busy—”

“I’m not. I asked Nadine to come over to help me with something, but you can help me too.”

“At midnight?”

“Yes, at midnight. Because I need practice and she’s going to assist me.”

“Practice with—”

“ _Cunnilingus_ ,” Elizabeth says, sounding exasperated. “Keep up, Henry.” 

In front of her, Nadine freezes and her eyes go wide. When she opens her mouth, her voice is almost a squeak. “Ma’am?”

Henry can hear her surprise through the phone. “Did you care to share that with Nadine?” he asks. He sounds equal parts amused and aroused. 

“It’s been a hectic day and I didn’t quite get the chance. I’m telling her now, though.”

“You asked me to come over for— for—” Nadine sputters. “I thought you wanted to review the schedule for tomorrow!”

Elizabeth waves away the assumption. “Blake and I did that in the car earlier. Now obviously if you’re too tired or if you don’t want to, you don’t have to stay—”

“If she doesn’t _want_ to?!” Henry says at the same time that Nadine exclaims, “If I’m _‘too tired_ ’—”

“—but I could really use the practice I think,” Elizabeth finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a much longer fic in the Two's Company 'verse

Elizabeth walks as fast as she can up to the residence, barely restraining herself from jogging. She’s thrumming with excess adrenaline. 

Henry senses it and immediately puts his work aside when she practically slams the bedroom door shut and immediately starts stripping. "You didn't bring Nadine with you?" He asks, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"I'm not good enough for you?" She says with mock offense.

He stands up and goes over to her, pushing her into the door. "You know better and you want to fuck her just as badly as I do." He starts kissing her neck, trailing down her chest along her half unbuttoned blouse.

She moans. "I do. Fuck I want to taste her, lick her until she's screaming and making those noises, you know the ones." She pushes her hips up and against him.

He finishes undoing her shirt and helps her get it off, tossing it to the side. "I fucking love how much you love eating her pussy."

"Hmmm," she hums as he efficiently rids her of her bra. "You love it too."

He nods agreeing as he gets rid of his own shirt. "Next time I should just let you two each other out until you wear out." He cups a breast and brings his mouth down to her nipple licking it before sucking it into his mouth.

“Please. You really think you’d be able to just look and not touch? You’d be fighting me for the chance to get your mouth on her,” Elizabeth teases. She grips the back of his neck to hold him in place as he laves her nipple. When he drags his teeth over it, Elizabeth tilts her head back against the door. “You love the way she moans under your tongue,” she continues, moaning herself. “And when she screams? All bets are off.”

“Sometimes what I love even more is watching you do it,” Henry says, unbuttoning her pants now and pushes it down her hips along with her panties. “How easily you can make her come. How desperate she gets for you to get her there.” He shoves a hand between her thighs and runs his fingers along her slit. “Christ, I knew you’d be soaked. You’ve been thinking of fucking her ever since we saw her show up in that gown tonight.”

He slides two fingers inside her and starts up a quick rhythm, not giving Elizabeth any time to catch up. She gasps and thrusts her hips into his hand as she struggles to breathe properly. “Fuck, Henry—“

“What were you thinking about when she walked into the room in that slinky little thing? Her back naked almost down to her ass—Christ,” Henry swore. “She knew what that dress would do to us. She had to know.”

He curls his fingers until Elizabeth is gasping. She rakes her fingernails down Henry’s bare chest, leaving little red marks in her wake. “I was thinking about how much I wanted to drag her down to my office and fuck her silly,” Elizabeth breathes. “How I wanted to shove her dress up and bury my face between her thighs, make her scream but she can’t because we’re in the office—“

“Yeah,” Henry grunts.

“—it’s so hard to keep her quiet sometimes,” Elizabeth says, panting now. “She tries to fight it sometimes but she can’t help it, she’s a squealer.”

“You love it,” Henry says. He adds his thumb, circles her clit with it.

“YOU love it,” Elizabeth fires back. “You love it even more than I do, don’t think I don’t notice. You’ll do just about anything to hear her scream your name, and then you love to keep going until she’s begging you for mercy.”

"She screams so pretty," he agrees while continuing to fuck her with his fingers.

"And when we both fuck her?" Elizabeth pants. They both groan at the memories. "The way she comes? Fuck. I don't think I've seen anything like it."

Elizabeth is clearly getting close just thinking about it. She closes her eyes and seems to be struggling to keep her thoughts in order. "Do you know what I love?" Henry increases the pressure on her clit. "Tasting you on her after she's made you come all over her face." Her muscles are tense, she's on the edge. She doesn't see it but Henry gives her an evil grin before saying, " Or watching you eat her pussy like you're starving after I've come inside her." Elizabeth gasps at that and then she's screaming and coming on his fingers.

“So beautiful. God, you’re beautiful too,” Henry breathes as he fucks her through her orgasm.

She’s still taking shuddering breaths when Henry removes his hand from her and shoves down his sweatpants. He wastes no time hoisting her up against the wall and thrusting himself inside her in one smooth motion. Elizabeth shrieks. She claws at his shoulders, clinging on for dear life as he fucks her with a brutal rhythm, too deep inside their own fantasy to hold back any longer.

"Just like that. Fuck." She moans. "We should just make her watch us do this next time. You know how she loves to watch.

Henry groans. "God yes. Why is it so fucking hot when she's watching?"

"Because she gets off on it. Even when she's not with us she's thinking about us. Even before we fucked her. Oh yes." Elizabeth's voice is strained and she lets out a scream as Henry hits a particularly good spot.

Henry grunts and turns them around, carrying her over to the bed. He slams her down onto the mattress, right on the edge, and Elizabeth wraps her legs around him and moans as he fucks into her hard and fast, hitting her right where she needs him, every thrust. "Fuck fuck fuck," she gasps, arching her back helplessly. "Right there."

"Serves her right to be thinking about this," Henry says through gritted teeth. He slams into Elizabeth even harder, until she's going nearly cross-eyed with pleasure. "Since we're always thinking about her, all the fucking time."

Henry is panting now. "Thinking about how it feels to fuck her, what she tastes like, how she looks when she touches herself in front of us. She fucking loves to put on a show for us, have you noticed that? A fucking exhibitionist. AND a voyeur. Fuck," he growls.

“Yes,” Elizabeth gasps. “I could—I could watch her all day. Sometimes I think I could come just from watching her, or watching you fuck her. Wouldn’t even have to touch myself.”

"Fuck yes. I love when you get yourself off while watching her." He brings a hand between their body and pinches a nipple which causes her to scream and arch up against him.

"She likes to be fucked just as hard as me," she moans as he increases his pace.

"You two are so much alike. You even make the same sounds when you're overcome. It's unbelievably hot. God and the way you both taste. I think I could eat you both forever."

"She tastes so good," Elizabeth agrees.

Both of them are too involved to hear the knock on the door.

“Come on,” Henry says, and then he grins. “I can always get Nadine to come faster than I can ever get you to come.”

Elizabeth half-laughs, half-moans. “Her little body is always so responsive, I love to—“

There’s a new voice in the room then, one they don’t expect, cutting Elizabeth off. “Oops,” Nadine says. She doesn’t sound embarrassed or annoyed or apologetic. Just amused. “Didn’t realize I was interrupting something.”

Both Elizabeth and Henry whip their heads to look at the doorway. Nadine is standing there with her arms crossed, right inside the closed door, smirking at them. She’s still in her gown from earlier.

“Fuck, you look good,” Elizabeth curses. She wraps her legs more securely around Henry’s waist, pulling him even further inside her as she rakes her eyes up and down Nadine’s svelte figure.

“I heard my name—I thought you were telling me to come in.”

Henry starts fucking Elizabeth again while looking at Nadine. "I bet she's already wet," Henry almost whispers but it carries to Nadine.

She watches, her eyes wide, uncertainty briefly crosses her face. "I can just go, let you two...get on with things.

Elizabeth locks her eyes on Nadine. "I bet she is too, watching us always makes her soaked."

"Do you want to taste her?" Henry asks, it's unclear who the question is directed towards, but Elizabeth moans out a yes. Nadine still isn't quite sure what she should do here.

Henry looks back at his wife and moves his hand down to her clit, circling it. Nadine shuffles her feet. "I'll come back in a bit." She turns to open the door, but Elizabeth pants out a "No, please stay, oh fuck just like that babe

Nadine just gapes at them for a moment. And then it all clicks. “Oh,” she says in a breathy voice. “Oh. You want me to watch, is that it?”


	3. Chapter 3

Nadine immediately takes his place on top of Elizabeth, sliding her hand through Elizabeth’s hair as she leans in to kiss her soundly. “I’ll take care of you,” she promises Elizabeth. “I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

“Have you done this before?” Elizabeth breathes. The words are soft and almost get lost between their mouths. 

“Yes.”

“To a woman?”

Nadine smiles against Elizabeth’s lips. “Yes.”

Elizabeth melts against Nadine. Henry reappears at their side laying down on the bed. Nadine glances over and he holds up his prizes, a slim dildo and a bottle of lube.

Nadine smiles and climbs off of Elizabeth who makes a sound of unhappiness. Nadine takes the items from Henry and settles on his other side. "Are you ready for me to fuck your wife's ass?" She gives him a cheeky grin.

He growls and turns to yank Elizabeth on top of him. He gives her a brutal kiss and then pulls back. "You ready for this babe?" His hips arch against her and she can feel that he's starting to get hard again.

She doesn't answer him verbally, pretty sure the way she's dripping arousal onto him is enough of an answer. 

Nadine crawls behind her. Henry urges Elizabeth up onto her knees and elbows. He locks eyes with her. Nadine brings a finger between Elizabeth ass cheeks and strokes gently. Elizabeth breathing is uneven."Oh God" she moans

Nadine helps her onto her knees, so that she’s straddling Henry with her ass high in the air. From underneath, Henry works one hand between their bodies so that he can slide his fingers over her pussy. 

Elizabeth bites her lip. It really might prove to be too much. 

Nadine pops open the top on the lube and pours a little out over her fingers, warming it up between her fingertips, and then snaps it closed and tosses the bottle aside. Then she touches one finger to Elizabeth’s ass again, circling her opening. 

“How‘s that?” Nadine murmurs. She braces her other hand on Elizabeth’s hip. 

“Feels good,” Elizabeth says softly. She rests her cheek against Henry’s chest. He cards his fingers through her hair as she relaxes into the new sensation. 

Nadine slides the tip of her finger inside Elizabeth’s ass, and slowly works in a little more. She takes her time, rocking her finger in and out gently so that Elizabeth doesn’t feel the need to tense up on her. Elizabeth simply moans, and her hands claw a little into the sheets, but her hips stay right where they are. 

Henry cups her between her legs again and it’s more soothing than it is stimulating. “Fuck, she’s dripping wet,” he says. 

Nadine smiles. She works her finger in all the way to the knuckle and pauses there. Elizabeth takes a shuddering breath. “Is this still okay?” Nadine asks her.

"Yes." Elizabeth's voice is shaky but she pushes back against Nadine.

Henry rubs his hand through her wetness. "She's never had more than a finger before but fucking hell she's into this."

She's nearly cross-eyed at the overwhelming sensations but Elizabeth tries to explain. "It's... Ohhhh fuck," she stutters as Nadine adds another finger. She tries to take a deep breath, mostly fails but continues anyway, "Nadine made it.. God just like that... Look so good... I wanted..." She let's out a loud moan and starts rocking her hips in the rhythm of Nadine's thrusts.

Henry leans up and kisses her neck, bites down on her collarbone. His voice sounds strained too. "What did you want babe? Did you want us both to fuck you? You wanted to be full just like she was?"

“I wanted what we gave her,” Elizabeth gasps. “We f-fucked her so well and I just wanted—oh God—I just wanted to be fucked like that.” She arches back against Nadine’s hand, which is now rocking in and out of her ass steadily with two fingers. 

“I want to fuck you like that,” Nadine says, sounding nearly breathless herself. When Henry looks at her, her chest is flushed and her pupils look dilated. “I want you to be able to feel exactly what I felt that night. I want to do that for you. Fuck, you’re taking this so well.”

Henry rakes one hand up Elizabeth’s naked back. “You have no idea how hot you look right now, baby. Anything you want. We’ll always give you anything you want.”

"Please," Elizabeth begs. "I need it."

Nadine pulls back for a minute and Elizabeth gasps "No."

Henry soothes her, circling her clit lightly. He looks past her and sees Nadine smoothing a generous amount of lube on the toy. He can't help but push his fingers against Elizabeth harder which has her scream.

She screams even louder when she feels the dildo press against her ass. It feels huge even though she knows it's not much bigger than two fingers.

"You got this love. Let her fuck your ass."

Nadine is breathing heavily. "You're going to love this. Just push back against me when you're ready."

Elizabeth is shaking, her muscles tense. Nadine stays still. Elizabeth turns her head and bites down on Henry's chest as she slowly pushes back. The toy slips in an inch. "Ohhhhhh yesss," she hisses and pushes back even more.

"How are you feeling? " Henry tries to check in.

"More," is all she responds with and Nadine obliges, giving her the rest of it.

"Goddamn you're amazing," Nadine says in awe. Henry hums in agreement. They all still for a minute. Elizabeth can't parse what she's feeling, it's tight and good and odd and it feels just a little bit wrong in all the right ways.

Henry pushes her hair back from her face." Look at me baby." She obeys and he scans her face carefully. "She's ready Nadine, fuck her."

Nadine starts with the tiniest movements, allowing Elizabeth plenty of time to adjust to the feeling of the toy, and even that has Elizabeth gasping into Henry’s chest. 

“Oh, oh—” Elizabeth breathes. 

“Is this what you needed?” Nadine asks. She braces her free hand on one of Elizabeth’s ass cheeks, pressing to open her up just a little more, and Elizabeth moans. “God. Just looking at you right now is making me so wet.” Nadine pulls the dildo out about halfway this time, then slides it in fully. 

Elizabeth cries out. “Fuck!” She pushes her ass back against the toy. 

Her eagerness makes Henry moan as he looks on. He’s fully hard beneath her now, and his cock twitches every time he watches Nadine thrust their toy into his wife. 

When he taps the pad of his thumb over Elizabeth’s soaking clit, she moans harshly, and he knows that if he were to touch her again it would push her over the edge. And he doesn’t want that yet. 

“Is it good, babe?” he murmurs. 

“So good,” she says, sounding wrecked. “Oh my god.”

“Can you take more?” he says huskily.

Elizabeth looks uncertain. "Yeah, maybe, please." Nadine has picked up her pace, though it's still relatively slow.

Henry tests her reaction out by reaching his fingers down and curling two shallowly inside Elizabeth. She jolts and lets out a low long whine.

"You ready to have my cock inside you too? To have both of us fucking you at the same time?" He wants it almost as badly as she does at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet from a much longer fic, with so much smut.

“Help me understand where it went wrong. I thought... I thought you were enjoying it.”

“It’s not that.” Nadine pauses to find her words. “You can _fuck_ me. Hard, rough—that’s fine, I can take that. What I can’t do is... is tender. Soft. I don’t want—”

“You don’t want us to _care_ about you,” Elizabeth says. Her voice sounds carefully controlled, like she’s trying hard not to spit the words out. “I don’t know if it’s fair for you to ask of us.”

Nadine looks incredulous. “And you think anything about this situation is fair to me?”

“I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t want—“

“I need boundaries,” Nadine says tightly.

“Is this how Vincent treated you?”

Nadine stiffens, and so does Henry. He drops a hand on Elizabeth’s knee. “Babe,” he murmurs in warning.

“My relationship with him has nothing to do with this,” Nadine says, gesturing between the three of them, “and the circumstances were not the same.”

“I don’t see why not. He was married too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Being vulnerable isn’t really in Nadine’s skillset, she’s too used to maintaining an aura of invincibility and strength. Relying on a partner is foreign to her, it’s not like she’s ever had one who could actually be there for her.

It’s late and it’s been one of the longest weeks of her life and that’s saying something. She feels raw and broken and doesn’t quite trust herself to drive home. She walks to the Oval Office almost on autopilot, she knows Elizabeth is still there, that she came back down after dismissing Blake. 

She stands outside the closed door and when she raises her hand to knock she notices that her muscles are quivering. She drops her arm, she shouldn’t do this, this isn’t what her relationship with Elizabeth is, they have sex not a relationship. Her heart is racing, she can feel it in her ears. She should turn around and pull herself together like she has every other time. She raises her hand again, drops it. She thinks that she could drop to the floor, she’s not sure what’s still supporting her at this point other than pure stubbornness. 

In a burst of desperation she finally knocks on the door. She pulls her hand back like it’s been scalded but it’s too late, Elizabeth is calling out “Come in,” from the other side.

She pushes open the door and stands there. Elizabeth is sitting on the couch, looking almost as weary as Nadine. Her hair is askew, tendrils of it having escaped her updo. Elizabeth looks up her face half-annoyed and Nadine shrinks back. “What?” Elizabeth’s voice is tight and Nadine is once again sure this is a mistake. 

Nadine stutters when she tries to answer. “Ca...Ca...can I maybe spend a little time with you? With...with you and Henry?” She softens her request in a way she long ago trained herself out of, because if a woman was going to make it in DC she had to speak in big bold language and ask for exactly what she wanted.

Elizabeth’s face is a portrait of confusion. She pats the seat next to her. “Sure. I think Henry might have gone to bed though. I came back down here so he could sleep if he wanted.”

Nadine is still frozen at the doorway. Elizabeth has gone back to looking at the papers in her hand. Nadine almost tiptoes over to the couch and then perches cautiously on the edge. She doesn’t have anything with her, not even her phone so she can’t pretend to be doing something. Her hands clench uselessly. “I...I, shou..should go.” 

Elizabeth turns to her. “Nadine?” 

Nadine stands up and starts backing away slowly. It’s too much to ask them. She always needs too much. She knows better. 


End file.
